Austin and Ally's Ashley
by Fan girl 2014
Summary: When Ally falls pregnant at sixteen she panics and leaves the country and moves to South Africa and gets over her stage fright and becomes a singer . There Ally has her daughter, Ashley. Now what will happen when Ally sees an all to familiar face. Will she go to Miami and face the music or will she ran away again and never be found again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. Happy Valentines Day to you all, hope you had a "love"ly day. This is a new story that I have been thinking of for a while now so I started writing it. I was not going to at first. Please Review and tell me if you like it. Sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Ally's Pov<p>

It has been six years since I left Miami when I found out I was pregnant. I left Miami then drove to Hollywood and flew to Britain, England. I drove to Hollywood so they could not trace me in Miami. I knew that they would have a record of me flying to Britain so I changed my name there to Arrianne Jones. I then flew to South Africa so they would never find me and would not be able to track me down. Now why did I change my name to Arrianne you might ask? Well it starts with an A and I get called Ari so it still sounds like Ally. Now when I was in South Africa I had my daughter Ashley. She is the most important thing in the world to me. She has long golden brown hair, she has brown eyes and her face looks like Austin. She reminds me so much of him. Also when I was here I got over my stage fright and became a singer, but I made it clear that I do not want me to appear in other countries.

"Mom!" Mom!" Wake up mom!" A voice said somewhere in my room.

I opened my eyes and there stood my beautiful daughter Ashely.

"Morning sweetie" I said.

"Mom come you must get up," Ashley said.

"Just a few more minutes Ashley, I am tired I had late concert last night," I said.

"No mom you must get up," she said.

I closed my eyes and said" go play with your toys or watch T.V. but let me sleep," I said

"No mommy you must get up," she said.

She started pulling on my arm and hit me with the pillow.

"Alright, alright I am up," I said as I got out of bed.

I made Ashley breakfast then got her ready for school.

There were a few minutes left so I sat on the couch with her and switched on the T.V.

There on the T.V was Austin Moon singing his new song on tour.

"OK lets see what else is on," I said.

"Moomy who is that?" Ashley asked.

"T-T-That i-i-is A-A-Austin M-M-Moon" I #!*% .

"Why does he look like me?" Ashley asked.

"Oh look at the time, time to go to school," I said changing the subject.

I switched the T.V off and drove her to school.

After I drove her to school I drove home.

It was the same routine every day.

I sighed.

I wonder what woul of happened if I had stayed in Miami.

No Ari don't think like that, Austin does not want kids.

I missed Austin a lot.

We had known each other for so long and started dating when we were twelve.

The last thing I want to do is stop him from living his dream and a child would get in the way of things. So I left.

Trish's POV

It has been six years since Ally left.

I miss her so much and Austin does too.

When she left we did everything we could to find her but could not.

People get recorded when they leave an area so I thought I would try to find her on the internat.

I opened my laptop and went to goggle.

Sure I had done this a thousand times and Ally's name always came up and it always said she was missing and old websites when she was Austin's partner.

I started typing in Ally then the name Arrianne Jones came up.

Ally was under Arrianne so I clicked Ally but by mistake I clicked Arrianne.

"Noooooo" I said.

Now I had to wait for it to load.

When it was loaded I was about to click on google but then I saw a picture that made my eyes widen.

There on the front page of google was a picture of Ally.

I could not believe my eyes.

Sure her hair was black but it was definitely her.

I clicked into the website and read it.

I was in shock.

So Ally moved to South Africa and changed her name, I thought to myself.

I clicked on another site where I got an even bigger shock.

There it said that Ally was a mother.

"Oh my god," I said out loud.

I saw a picture of Ally and a young girl.

There it said Arrianne and her daughter Ashley.

Ashley looks a lot like Ally.

She also looks like someone else I know:

Austin!

So that is why Ally left.

She got pregnant and moved so Austin would not find out.

Do you know what? I am going to go to South Africa and find Ally and bring her home.

She should not have left in the first place and needs to tell Austin.

I looked online o buy a ticket to SA.

I booked one for tomorrow.

I am not going to tell Austin or Dez, I want to see and talk to Ally first.

So tomorrow I am going to see my Long-Lost BFF.

I wonder how that is going to play out?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So what do you guys think? Love it. Hate it. Should I keep writing or should I delete it.**

**There is a poll choice on if I should continue. Please vote or Iand going to delet the story**

**Please review!**

**The chapters will be longer in future.**

**I am going to try update Austin and Ally code 9 over the weekend.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Come on guys lets see how many reviews I can get for the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided I am going to continue this story. Don't think I am going to continue my other ones though. Sorry for the late update but I originally was not going to continue this story?

Sorry for mistakes?

Don't own A&A, Trish and Dez. I do own Ashley.

* * *

><p><span>Trish's POV<span>

I just boarded the airplane.

I started to think.

I need a plan, I thought.

I can't show up and expect her to jump on a plane with me and move to Miami.

I thought to myself.

I thought

And I thought

And I thought

but I could not come up with a plan.

I guess I will have to wing it.

I am too tired to think, so I tried to have a nap.

I woke up two hours later.

I looked out the window, only to see we were still at the airport.

"Why are we still on the ground?" I asked the person sitting next to me.

"There are technical difficulties, we still have another forty-five minute wait," he said.

I sighed, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><span>Ari's POV<span>

As I was driving to the studio from Ashley's school, Redom( Don't own), I worried about what would happen if Ashley found out Austin was her dad. She saw him for the first time this morning on T.V and saw how alike they were.

Ashley knows who Austin is as I let her listen to his music, but just his music. I have not let her see him before incase that happened, but now she has seen him and knoshe what he looks like.

If she finds out she would want to meet him, and I can't let that happen.

I have known Austin since I was in diapers and he has always wanted to be a singer.

A child would distract him.

I arrived at the studio.

I signed to Anderson Records when I was seventeen. I was originally a waiter at Spur ( don't own) but it was not paying the bills so I sang in the park to make some extra cash even though I had stage fright; I just sucked it up thinking about Ashley who was three months old at the time.

Hunter Anderson the owner of Anderson Records heard me sing and offered me a record deal.

I took it knowing I needed the money and quit my job at the spur.

While I was doing all this, who was watching Ashley, you may ask?

It was my good friend, Mackenzie Rivers(Mack)

I met Mack at the Spur, she was a waiter there.

Mack was very supportive. She helped me look after Ashley. She is the same age as me being twenty-one.

Her parents died in a fire.

Mack was sixteen and was on a school trip and was away for three nights when her house caught fire in the middle of the night, killing her parents.

She lived in her tree house for a month working at Spur before she could afford an Apartment. She lived in her clothes that she had taken with her to Camp.

She payed for food and water with the money her parents had in the bank, as she was the only one on her parents's will.

She only got the money in the bank from them as everything else was destroyed in the fire.

Anyway, back to me.

I greeted hunter.

"So Ari, today we are going to start recording the new songs you wrote for you album," Hunter said.

I nodded.

"I finished writing the one I was telling you about yesterday," I replied.

"That's great, let's get started," Hunter replied.

I put on my headphones.

The musicstarted playing...

* * *

><p><span>Trish's POV<span>

I am busy sitting on the plane, and let me tell you, I am ready to pull my hair out.

First of all there is a baby, that won't stop crying.

It is driving me crazy.

And if that is not bad enough, there is this kid behind me that keeps kicking my chair.

Can't his mother see that he is kicking my seat and tell her kid to stop.

Then the air hostess brought food that was disguising.

I should have brought my own food, I thought.

My screen is not working, do I can't watch movies.

And to top it off the chair is bumpy so it is most uncomfortable.

How did I mange to fall asleep earlier, I wondered.

* * *

><p>I was so relived when the plane landed.<p>

I got up and stretched.

I had landed in Johannesburg airport.

I read on a article that Ally lived in Bedfordview.

I took my hand luggage, and went to passport petrol.

I then rented a car and drove to the hotel.

I arrived at Gold Reef City, (don't own and Gold reef city is a theme park with rides that has a hotel in it.)

I checked in and went up to my room.

I unpacked and got out my laptop to search for Ally's address.

I found it and wrote it down.

"Seventeen Harcus road," I said aloud even though no one was there.

I ate my KFC that I had brought on the way here.

When I was done I looked around for a trash can.

There wasn't one do I phoned reception.

"Hi please can I have a trash can for room 173, there does not seem to be one," I said when they picked up.

"a what?" the person asked.

"A Trash can," I said.

"What is a trash can?" she ask.

"You don't know what a trash can is?" I asked surprised.

" No," she said. "Should I?".

"It is where you through away rubbish." I said.

"Oh, you mean a dustbin," she said.

Now it was my turn to be confused.

" Since when is it called a dustbin? " I asked.

" I is the South African word for it," she repied.

"Oh," I said.

Now it made sence. There are a lot of words here that are not called the same in America.

"So can you bring a ... dustbin to 173 please," I asked.

" Sure thing, it will be there in a second," she said.

This South Afrcan English is so confusing.

* * *

><p>There it is. Hope you like it. I am going to update as soon as I can.<p>

Please review and tell me what you think.

The same thing happened to my mom when we were in America.

She kept saying dustbin, and the lady did not understand.


End file.
